Peony Academy
by pokeninja6600
Summary: A three way collab between me, reegreeg and Malory79080. CCC sequel-ish thing. Roma, Amy and Cress are accepted into an elite school for gifted students. They meet a girl named Reyna, a rather ditzy, talkative girl accepted for her gymnastics skills. What happens at this new school when they meet up with a boy that Amy hoped never to see again and Roma finds a link to her past?
1. Chapter 1: Special

**A/N: Hi y'all! If you're reading this, that means you clicked the little "Peony Academy" button over the summary and to the right of the cover, so a round of applause for that. *claps hands***

**Now, I have a minute or two before the OCs come bursting in through the doors but I don't wanna risk anything so...**

**Mal, Ninja, and I don't own Pokémon.**

**Oh shit, the OCs are coming on with the story!**

* * *

Roma's POV

I wake up with Eve on my chest, her tail twitching excitedly.

"What do you want?" I ask, still not exactly awake. "Seriously, Eve, it's the last day of summer vacation. Leave me alone."

_"No way," _she says, sounding miffed._ "There's something really exciting going on!"_

"Like what?"

She doesn't tell me, but paws my finger and starts dragging me to the stairs. I hear a girly shriek (probably Amy's, though I wouldn't put it past Cilan) and a peal of laughter, followed by a groan or two and the crash of something falling over and probably breaking. Half-asleep I flop over the banister and sort of slide, sort of fall down the stairs, my reflexes not at their best at seven in the morning.

Cress runs up to me and gives me the biggest hug ever, then kisses me on the cheek and starts speaking very, very quickly.

"Roma, you're not gonna believe this but oh my goodness, we got the letter around six and then oh this is gonna be so much fun 'cause we're both going and so are Amy and Dan and-"

Amy cuts him off. She's grinning so widely it looks like her face will split in two.

"Well, for starters," she says, "we're not going back to Castelia High this year."

"What!? No! I liked it there," I objected.

"But," Amy goes on, "that is because we were accepted into the Peony Academy because of our battling skills! Well, actually, I got in for singing _and_ battling. Anyway..." She thrusts a piece of paper in my face and bounces up and down. "WE ARE OFFICIALLY AWESOME!"

I am dizzy. I blame Amy. She is spinning around and singing and it is confusing.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS!?"

Amy's overenthusiastic face appears in front of mine, way too close for comfort. Then something in my brain goes _click! _and then...

"NO!" I yell. "OMIGOSH! THAT PLACE IS ÜBER FAMOUS! Dude, I know I'm League Champion in pretty much every region, but _still_! This rocks!"

Cilan waves my bragging aside and blows his hair away from his face. "Yes, yes, we've heard it all before," sighs the grass-type specialist. "No need to rub it in."

"Yeah," mutters Chili. "Show-offs."

"Who else from Castelia High got in?" I ask.

"Dan, yaybies. And..." Amy's grin shrinks. "_Roctor_. Un-yaybies." Then she recomposes herself, peppy smile back in place. "But what are the odds we have classes with him, right? Happy dance!"

She grabs my and Cress's hands and spins us around in circles. Cress dances cheerfully along, but I'm less happy.

I'm mostly dizzy.

How the Unovans do it, I have no idea.

* * *

"Should I pack this or not?"

Amy holds up a short turquoise dress with a poofed-out skirt. One of her many "cupcake dresses" or something like that.

I laugh. "You packed all your things for Castelia the other day. Why are you re-packing?"

She ignores my comment and starts off on a monologue about the dress. "Well, it fits more with my hair than the pink one does but this one has a poofier skirt, so I look like a cupcake either way. Then again, I already packed the green one, and how many cupcake dresses does a girl need, anyway? I might as well take the pink one out, pack this, and use the extra room for more makeup...and this," she finishes, rummaging through her closet and pulling out a mid-length white prom dress with purple and gold beads decorating the skirt. "What do you think, Roma?"

"You already packed a prom dress."

"There's probably going to be more than one prom, and I can't wear the same dress for both," replies Amy. "Though...yeah, I'll just pack all my cupcake dresses. Hey, do you have a prom dress?"

"Yes," I lie quickly. "Yes. Definitely. Totally. I have a prom dress and I don't need to go shopping."

"Hmm." She doesn't look like she believes me, but goes back to packing. She seems to have found room for all her dresses, although I can't imagine how. I have this weird feeling that she's put something of hers into my admittedly larger bag when I wasn't looking, but I'll let that slide.

Eve hops up on the bed, where I'm sitting and stares at Amy running back and forth.

_"That girl's weird," _she says. "_I mean, I knew that before, but now I think I can fully appreciate how _weird_ she is."_

_"Quiet, you," _says Giratina, butting into the conversation. "_Roma has good taste in friends. She obviously has some redeeming qualities."_

"Quiet both of you," I whisper. "Eve, she's not weird. She's just...special. But everyone's special in their own little way. And Giratina, you need to hush up. I'm not supposed to have you or Dialga with me"

"Hey Roma, can I put my Naruto books in your bag?" Amy shouted.

"Sure," I sigh. "Whyever not."

Special is as special does...but I feel she's going to be the least _special_ girl I know this year.

* * *

(The next day)

Cress, Amy, and I meet up with Dan at the bus terminal. Rictor's probably there too, but I make sure we steer clear of anyone who even _looks_ like him, for Amy's sake.

Apparently the Peony Academy has its own buses, which will be picking us up around four. It's 3:42, but it's a long drive, so I understand they're not here yet.

We decide to just sit on a bench until they get here. While I'm pretty sure there aren't a lot of new students, the terminal is crowded anyway. We look for a bench that isn't already taken, but to no avail. There's only one that we could all possibly fit on, one by the windows.

Dan walks up to the bench's sole occupant. "Can we sit here? Me and my friends?"

The girl takes off her headphones. "Sorry?" she asks in a strong Almia accent. "Whazzat?"

Dan repeats himself.

"Oh yeah sure whatever." She puts her headphones back on and bounces up and down a bit, ignoring us. I sit down and motion for the others to do the same.

I poke the girl on the shoulder after a while. "Um, the buses for the Peony Academy _are_ leaving from here, right?"

She gasps. "You're going there too? Omigosh! And I didn't realize! Hi, I'm Reyna and I got accepted for gymnastics, but I can sing too and also I'm technically a Trainer but I'm not that good. What are your names? Oh! And why isn't your Eevee in her Poké Ball? She should be. She could get stepped on. Once that happened to Heather, my - oops. Phone's ringing. One sec."

She pulls her phone out of her skirt pocket, and starts speaking very very quickly into it.

"You always pick the weird ones, don't you, Roma?" Cress asks.

"Like you?" I retort. "Sorry," I say, taking his hand, "that was mean. Oh, and technically it was Dan who chose this fine, fine bench."

Amy and Dan roll their eyes.

"...and then the guys were like oh no you didn't, and I was like oh yes I di-id, and they said oh no you didn't, and I said oh yes I di-id, and they were like we don't believe you, you couldn't have, and I was laughing really hard by that point and I was all, oh yes I di-id, and they said no way and I said yes way, and they were like no way, I said yes way, and no way yes way no way yes way and then I was like no way, and they said YES WAY and omi_gosh_, it was _so_ funny. But they were like RAGE FACE, and- oh no. I'm about to die. Talk to you tomorrow! Bye!"

The girl, Reyna, turns off her phone and sticks it back in her pocket, and almost puts her headphones back on but remembers.

"So yeah anyway, I heard the buses left from here, but I guess there's traffic. And driving in the rain is supposedly hard." Then, having answered my question, she jams her headphones back on her head and starts bouncing up and down again.

Wow. She's _special_.

* * *

**Me: *whistles* Roma, you like picking the weird ones, don't ya...**

**Roma: DAN PICKED THAT BENCH! NOT ME!**

**Me: Hold on *rereads a little bit* Aren't you natively a Unovan?**

**Roma: ...I grew up all around the world. I am native to nowhere.**

**Me: *sigh* REVIEW PLZ!**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**Me:*faints***

**Roma: WHOOOO HOOOOOOO! *dashes out door***

**Me: Yes...Arceus, I'm so lame...Here, Malory has a chapter for you! READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Introductions**_

**Amy's POV**

I decided to make small talk with this Reyna girl, as Cress was speaking to Dan, and Eve was saying something to Roma. I tapped her on her shoulder, since she was clearly in her own little world with her music.

"So…how's life?" I asked awkwardly, brushing my fiery red hair from my face.

"Life is…life!" she replied, after she had taken off her headphones.

"Yup," I muttered, realizing that this conversation was going nowhere. Before she could reply, someone knocked into me, making me fall on my suitcase. "Oi, that hurt, you jerk!" I shouted at them, as Reyna helped me up.

"Oh, sorry, Amelia, I didn't see you," the voice retorted. A shiver flew up my spine. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. The only person who called me by my full name was…

"ROCTOR!" I shrieked at him loudly, making people (presumably enrolling at Peony Academy) stare at me weirdly.

"It's Rictor!" he pointed out. At that point, Roma, Dan and Cress had joined the conversation. Cress seemed to be silently fuming, as he had always hated Roctor.

Roctor was an egotistical, arrogant, pompous fool who kept making googly eyes at Roma, even after I'd told him many more times than once that she had a _BOYFRIEND_. I knew that he wasn't to be trusted, and made it very clear that I strongly disliked him. I seemed to push his buttons, too, because I called him Roctor. His real name was Rictor.

He smirked at me, brushing some hair from his eye-view. I glared at him, and Reyna just looked at him weirdly.

"Have I seen you before?" she asked, tapping her foot at a rapid speed.

"An Almia accent," Roctor mused, before turning to her. "No, I don't believe that we've met." He held out his hand to her.

"Don't shake his hand, he has rabies," I joked to Reyna in a whisper.

Apparently, she was very gullible, and she screamed, "RABIES!" She then got a rock from her bag, and threw one at his head. Roctor ducked, with an angry expression. Reyna just shrieked again, before jumping on a random person who happened to be close by. I was confused; who carries _rocks _in their bag?

"Woah!" the person, a blonde boy, exclaimed, before he fell over. Reyna landed on him, her face pressed against his chest.

"OMG, I'm soooo sorry!" she apologized, standing up quickly. The boy just chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Naaah, its fine! I did that to my grandmother once!" he replied, grinning. My jaw dropped.

"Was she okay?" Cress asked, his eyes opened wide.

"Yup! She's not called 'The Iron Lady' for nothing!" He started to adjust his lime green scarf. He wore an orange and white striped sweater, and gray skinny jeans.

"Isn't that a British person in government?" Dan pointed out. I smiled at him.

"What's your name? I'm Reyna, and that's Amy, and that's Roma, and that's Cress, and that's Dan, and I'm Reyna-"

"BARRY!" he shouted, grinning.

"Where?!" she replied, looking around her.

"No, my name is Barry Pearl Jun," he informed, doing a little spin.

"Ohhhh." We all sweat dropped. They seem to suit each other well. I bet they're going to be good friends.

* * *

After the extremely long wait, the bus arrived. I breathed a sigh of relief. It was horrible, ignoring Roctor, while he decided to annoy me. He even got Dan to laugh at a few of his digs (I elbowed Dan hard in the stomach after he chuckled slightly).

I bounded onto the bus, taking a seat at the back, exhausted. Roctor and Cress seemed to be having a fight over which one of them could sit next to Roma. In the end, Roma ignored their arguing, and sat next to me. Dan took my left side, and Reyna sat next to Roma and Barry. The row of five was filled up, so Cress and Roctor were forced to six next to each other. They growled at each other, before turning away in a huff.

Reyna decided that it would be fun to play a game on the bus, and we all agreed, thinking that a harmful game of presumably 'Eye Spy' wouldn't be too bad. But, all of us were wrong. Reyna had another, stupid, idea for us.

"I'll start!" she offered happily.

"Yup!" Barry complied, grinning.

"One thousand five hundred bottles of juice on the wall, one thousand five hundred bottles of juice" she sang.

"You take one down, throw it around, one thousand four hundred and ninety nine bottles of juice on the wall" Barry finished, singing out of tune. The rest of us face palmed, as the driver announced that the drive would take FOUR HOURS.

"This is drivel," I heard Roctor mutter. For once, Cress agreed with him, so they both covered their ears.

I decided that talking to Roma would keep me occupied, since Dan decided to take a nap. "Roma," I whispered, as I stroked Eve.

"Yeah, Ames?"

"What do you think it'll be like?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"What will what be like?" she pondered, giving me her full attention.

"Peony Academy," I answered, feeling a little overwhelmed. To be honest, I was terrified. When I was in middle school, I was bullied for being different. My Pokemon were different to the others, and I looked different to the others. Thankfully, in Castelia, I had my cousins, and I made friends over there. But what if being at the academy is different?

"I don't know… You're not scared, are you?"

"Not scared," I admitted, lying slightly, "but nervous. I have to take double the classes, since I'm doing singing as well as battling. I don't want to overwork myself."

"Isn't Dan doing battling and breeding, though?" she pointed out.

"Yeah, but he'll do fine. It's like he's immune to stress. He's always ready for everything," I said, giving a side glance at my boyfriend, who was sleeping peacefully. "He was even ready for me moving in that one time after _you-know-what_," I joked, smiling a little.

"Oh, yeah," Roma chimed, placing Eve on her lap, "you were really stubborn; it took me a while for you to forgive me!"

"It was a few days," I corrected, waggling my finger.

"I must be such a brilliant person, that no one could possibly stay mad at me for long!" she bragged, her eyes sparkling with a daydream.

"You exaggerate a lot," I laughed, brushing her off.

* * *

When the bus stopped, Roma, Dan, Roctor, Cress and I all cheered in relief. The other passengers on the bus did, too. We didn't have to listen to the 'Hyper-Duo' any longer. They had finished the bottle song half an hour before we'd arrived at our destination, and started playing 'Punch Buggy' with us. Unfortunately, they were hitting _US_ instead of each other.

"We have arrived at Peony Academy, thank you for sitting in the PokéBus," the driver's boring voice rang through the little intercom behind us.

I sighed and went to the overhead compartment where my entire stash of luggage had been placed. Reyna bounded off the vehicle, singing a song called 'Toxic' by Roxie Himoka.

I walked off the bus, with the others following. When I stepped off, I gasped. PeonyAcademy was the definition of beauty. The academy was huge, with cream walls and expensive looking windows. The front gates were painted black, and had a cute garden, filled with all kinds of flowers. The doors looked automatic, the steps were varnished, and I saw my reflection in them.

The school had captivated everyone, even Reyna and Barry. Their mouths were agape, and they babbled inaudible words in shock.

I made my way through the gates, looking at people in amazement. The school was made for people with talents. One person was strumming a guitar, as a Pokemon called Maractus danced. One boy with a sapphire coloured jacket was reading lines from a script. One person did a cartwheel, landing into the splits. I nodded my head.

This school was going to be great.

* * *

"Here are your dorm keys, come to the cafeteria at six in the evening for food, and then make your way to the assembly hall," a Nurse Joy informed to me. I smiled, taking the key labelled 'Room 304'.

We were in the girl's reception to the dorms. The boys had gone off to the boy's reception. The dorms were in a quieter, and a more secluded area to the rest of the school.

I walked to the elevator, smiling as Reyna and Roma followed me in. We had all requested each other, since there was a spare room with a view. The only thing that worried me was that another person was rooming with us, too.

Reyna hammered down the number '6' button, and we all waited happily. When I heard a 'ping', the doors opened to a corridor with leaf green carpet. I skulked along the hallway, locating our room after a bit. Roma swiped the keys from me, and opened the door. I walked in with a sunny aura.

Our new room was quite big. There was a living room area, where there was a plasma screen TV (on top of a chest of drawers), an oak coffee table, and two brown three-piece couches. The kitchen are had a long marble counter, with supplies such as a kettle, a microwave, a toaster and a blender. The cupboards were very clean, and were filled with soup and cereals. The oven looked very expensive, and the sink was shining. I pulled out a compartment, and found a silver dishwasher. A four seated table was in the middle of the kitchen area. I turned the corner, and found a walkway to the bedrooms. There were four single beds, which cream duvet covers, and fluffy pillows. Next to each bed was a bedside table, and at the end of each bed was a chest. There were two doors leading to opposite sides. One lead to a cool looking bathroom, and the other led to a _walk-in wardrobe_! I squealed in glee, as I looked around.

"We'll have to organize the wardrobe between the three of us," I babbled, grinning like a mad man.

"Don't you mean the _four_ of us?" a voice asked behind me. We all spun around to see a girl with chestnut brown hair, in pigtails.

She wore a red long sleeved top, with denim blue dungarees and a smile.

"My name is Lyra Kotone," she said, offering a hand. I took it and shook it warmly. "I'm your fourth roommate."

"Nice to meet you," I said. "My name is Amy, that's Roma, and that oddball is Reyna." Lyra watched as Reyna was jumping on her bed shouting phrases in Japanese.

* * *

After we had unpacked everything, and had organised everything, we all flew back on our beds in relief (except hyper girl).

"How can she possibly still jump around?" Lyra grumbled as she watched Reyna jump on her bed shouting _German_ ("DAS IST GUT, JA!") phrases this time.

"She amazes us all," I admitted, clenching my eyes shut.

"Guys!" Roma shouted, as she looked at her watch! "We gotta meet the boys; they'll be at the cafeteria by now!"

"FOOD!" Reyna chanted, doing a front flip off her bed.

"How is that possible?" I deadpanned.

"I dunno!" Lyra chimed, smiling. "Oh, guys, I have a warning: When I taste candy, I'll act like Reyna, but multiplied by six," she warned.

"Oh, not another one," Roma groaned, as we all walked to our door.

"Why six?" I queried, grinning faintly.

"Because," Lyra said simply with a shrug.

I just shook my head, as we made our way to see everyone. This is going to be a long day...

* * *

**Me: YEAH! Go MAL!**

**Roma: You do realize this means you have to write the next chapter for about eighty stories now?**

**Me: T-T Oh lord...Please review so I can get my butt in gear...**


	3. Chapter 3: ClassKinda

**Me (pokeninja6600): Hi! Nice to see you all again! XD Okay, so this update took a long time, and I'm really, really sorry but I do have about sixteen other stories, not to mention I enjoy a couple of hobbies so please don't hate me or any of the other girls!**

**Roma: Just write!**

**Me: Right, right. Alright, see you all at the end!**

* * *

**Cress's POV**

I learned back slightly in my chair to see the entrance better. Roma and Amy should have been here minutes ago, according to the blond girl sitting next to me, talking my ear off. I glanced back at her.

"And then, so I was like, No, Heather! Get back in your Ball! You're gonna get squashed! And she almost did, but then the person realized that it was a Shaymin and they were all like, Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, and I was like, Yeah, it's fine and then I started a conversation with them and, wait what's your name again?" She asked, stopping to breathe.

"Cress," I responded distractedly.

"Oh, Cress, huh? That's a pretty cool name, I'm Reyna, it's nice to meet you! You look like you're waiting for someone, am I right?" She questioned, tilting her head and smiling. I was slightly startled. For an air head, she could pick up details pretty well.

"Reyna? Cress!" I looked up and, across the room, I saw my redhead cousin with my silver haired girlfriend leaning on her with her hand over her left eye. I stood up with a jolt.

"Oh no. Looks like she hurt herself!" Reyna sang. I shot her a glare and made my way over there. To my dismay, a certain raven haired Trainer got there first. I did allow myself a small grin when Amy stiffened but felt a twinge of irritation when he said something and Roma burst out laughing.

"Excuse me, and what do you think _you're_ doing, hmm?" I asked coldly. He hardly turned to face me but I could see the smirk.

"Oh, no need to be jealous, lover boy. Prrrincess Roma seems to have run into a wall in the hallway," he purred towards Roma then looked at me and flipped his bangs off to one side of his face. My hands balled into fists at my sides and I saw the worried expression on Roma's face when, suddenly, the lights cut out. I felt someone latch onto me.

"I don't like the daaarkkk..." I heard Roma whimper in my ear, sounding amazingly like Eve. She buried her head in my chest and I was suddenly glad the lights were out because I could feel my face burning. I kissed the top of her head and I swear to Reshiram she purred. All of a sudden,

"MWAHAHAHA! Welcome, my subjects! Welcome to my sanctuary, my castle, MY KINGDOM! MWAAAAHAHAHAHA!" A spotlight around the exits of the room showed a slightly pale girl with bright silver eyes and loooong red hair. But that wasn't what startled me.

**_The girl was floating._ **A light pink field surrounded her body and her hair was floating every which way. In a completely eerie and kind of scary way, it was a breathtaking display.

"What power..." I heard Rictor breathe. Roma shivered and I wrapped my arm around her. The red haired girl alighted to the ground in a light motion, making no sound, despite having successfully captured all of the audiences' attentions. She set her eyes on me and Roma and a truly scary grin made its way onto her face.

"Ohoho, lookie what we have here! Newbies!" she said in an eerie, sing-song voice. She seemed to glide through the crowd and stopped a few feet from all of us. I noticed she was wearing a purple, sparkly dress and had a vaguely French accent. She bowed, sweeping her leg in a wide arc behind her and bending at the waist.

"Greetings! I am Isabelle, Peony Academy's residing psychic." She introduced herself, straightening up.

"And you will be kicked out soon if you don't stop scaring the new kids, Ms. Tekina!" A rather stern voice said, clicking on the lights. The girl, Isabelle, looked over her shoulder and her posture straightened. Her tongue flicked out across her lips, probably a nervous habit, and she smiled waveringly.

"Bien sur, Professeur Cynthia (Of course, Professor Cynthia)," she sighed in French. She turned back to us.

"I beg your pardon. Startling the new kids is _l'amour de ma vie._ (the love of my life)" She said, slipping into French at the end. I heard Roma hum and looked at her. By this time, most the kids were scattered again but Isabelle didn't seem to notice._  
_

"Is French your native language?" Roma asked. Isabelle looked at Roma with a smile tugging at her mouth.

"Oui. You can tell?"

"Yeah. Your accent and sentence structure gave you away," Roma stated. Isabelle nodded slowly.

"I have been told that but I did not believe it coming from him. Now I see he is telling the truth." She cringed. "I will have to apologize..." Roma gave me a look that asked if she was talking to herself or if she needed a response. I shrugged. Suddenly, Isabelle focused on Roma. Roma shifted awkwardly on her feet.

"Hmm...Ah!" She exclaimed, stepping back. Roma blinked and gave Isabelle a very confused look. Isabelle looked...almost...scared of Roma. She blurted an excuse to slip away and disappeared into the crowd.

"The heck was that about?" Amy asked. Roma suddenly growled and punched Rictor in the side then stormed off, probably to her class. He stumbled backwards into the wall with a swear and Amy and I burst out laughing.

**Roma's POV**

_"So, what exactly did you hit Rictor for?" _Eve asked, a hint of amusement in her tone. I huffed and didn't answer.

_"C'mon, you can tell me. I swear I won't laugh!"_

"All psychics just have to be mysterious and dramatic, don't they!" I fumed. Eve kept true to her word; she didn't laugh. However, she did mock me.

_"Yes Roma, because I'm sure it's in their job descriptions!" _she answered, her voice positively dripping with sarcasm.

"If you weren't my best friend, I'd punch you."

_"Good I'm your best friend then, isn't it."_

"You're so conceited!"

_"Thank you!" _

"It wasn't a complement!" I shouted. Eve laughed and rubbed her head against my cheek affectionately. I tried to frown but couldn't help the smile on my face and reached up to scratch behind her ears. "Class isn't that far away. That said, I should probably stop stalling. Late bell's already rung, after all," I sighed. Eve chuckled but didn't say a word. We stayed in a mutual silence for a couple minutes until I walked in the door to my new classroom. All eyes were drawn to me automatically. The teacher, a young woman with brownish-gray hair, a blue sailor suit, and pink tights, glanced over at me from where she was standing in the front of the room.

"You're late," she said, looking back at the boom she was apparently using to call roll. My mouth responded before I could stop it.

"Do you think I'm stupid or deaf? I can hear when the bells ring," I said dryly. That drew her attention and she glared at me.

"Please take your seat, miss. And put your Eevee back in her ball," Roxanne said coldly. I looked around the room.

"There aren't any seats," I said, directing my gaze back to the teacher.

"What did you say your name was, again?" she asked, ignoring my statement.

"I didn't."

"Can you tell me your name, miss?" She sounded pretty mad. She must be one of those straight-edge teachers. I chuckled to myself and allowed a small smile to slip onto my face.

"Roma. What do you have me down in the books as?" I asked, trying to look at the attendance sheet. They had me marked down as Roma Denzi, to my relief. I'd adopted Volkner's last name as my own under the circumstances; no one really like Team Plasma and everyone knew the name Harmonia. Roxanne directed me to a seat and I took it without much more disruption. I could tell this was going to be a..._special _year.

* * *

**Me: YEAH! CHAPTER! REVIEW!**


End file.
